


Astranas Prince Of Empathy

by IanTheGoldfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Flor and Rune are best friends, Fluff, Gen, I promise, Kinda, M/M, Plot With Porn, Romance, Sage watches as chaos ensues, Slow Burn, Smut, flor cannot adult, handjobs, iden is doing his best, its gonna be good tho, rating is for future chapters, rune is a mess, this entire story is a roller coaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanTheGoldfish/pseuds/IanTheGoldfish
Summary: In a world full of magic and life, there was a Kingdom of seven holds, Astrana. One for each Ruler of the royal family.The King and Queen of Sunora were approached by a seer-a child-that could see into the future. He told them of a darkness that would take hold of their kingdom.Fearing for their peoples safety, the King sent word to the other holds, informing them of the Seers visions. All but one of the holds sent their aid. Toudell, run by a Queen without influence over her hold.Furious at the other holds blind loyalty to a kingdom that she believed turned a blind eye to their suffering, Levi resorted to dark magic to get what she wanted.The King and Queen were unprepared for a army of mages to storm their people. Even with the aid of the other holds, it was futile in the end and Queen tore the throne from the royal couple, but not before they could save their son, Rune.His survival was key to the end of the darkness, and so the queen told the child seer to take her son far, far away from the kingdom. The seer took the prince far away to his hometown, far away from the growing darkness surrounding the kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

Rune really should have stayed home today. He knew he should have, but he needed to get Ilya more food. She was more important than his discomfort.

He glares at the ground as people push around him in the busy street. He clutches the small scarf closer to himself. A small furry head pops out after Rune stumbles partially hard. 

"Bwurr?" Ilya's high pitched chirp catches his attention and he glances down. 

Hungry!!!

He pets her head as he slips past the crowd and to a cart. "I know, just wait until we get home." He whispers to her as he stands before the cart.

Rune reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few coins, keeping his head down as he tells the merchant what he wants. 

The merchant raises a eyebrow at him before taking the coins and handing him a small bag. Rune thanks him curtly before turning away and walking down the side street.

Suddenly there's rustling coming from the merchants stall behind him. Rune picks up his pace before there's a shout. He glances over his shoulder, eyes widening as he notices a trail of crumbs spilling from his pocket.

The merchant notices too, and points at him while shouting, "Hey! You have to pay for that!" 

Three larger men step out of the shadows in front of Rune, who steps back hesitantly. "Listen, you really don't want to do this." He says, feeling his hands tingle as his panic rises. He needs to stay under control.

He feels Ilya shift in the scarf before she pokes her head out again. Rune turns to the merchant as he stalks towards him with a small but deadly blade drawn. "I hate thieves." The man sneers darkly, some of his teeth missing, others rotten or gold.

Rune shouts as he's grabbed from the front and shoved to the ground as Ilya's ripped from the scarf by the back of her neck. 

Help!!!

Rune looks up at the men from the ground, panic in his eyes as they dangle her above him. Her eyes are wide with fear as she curls her tail under herself and shrinks back from the man. 

Scary...

"Put her down!" Rune shouts as he stands. The man gives Rune a nasty grin, before pulling out a dagger and holding it up to Ilya. Rune feels the tingling in his hands spread throughout his whole body. He tries to hold back, but it's becoming harder the more he looks at Ilya and sees how scared she is. He has to do something. For her.

Rune hears the merchant behind him make quick steps. Everything around him seems to slow as the man brings the knife to Ilya, quickly slicing her side. His eyes widen and his chest constricts at the pained wail from her. 

Hurts—

The tingling in his body grows tenfold, he's blinded by instinct as he side steps and grabs the merchants arm, bringing it down over his knee making a sickening crack before throwing him into the burly men. He sees the gold swirl around him,lighting up the dark alleyway.

The mens eyes widen as they're knocked to the ground by the merchant. The middle one drops Ilya and Rune moves quickly, grabbing her before she could hit the ground and fleeing the dim side street before the men could even get back up. 

Rune stops, looking around the crowd before quickly disappearing into it. He hears the men shouting and pulls his hood up, hiding Ilya in his scarf as he weaved between the crowd.

He stops running after a few minutes, stopping to catch his breath beside a building. Ilya chirps at him softly, peeking out of the shawl up at him. 

Am okay

He takes Ilya out carefully after removing his scarf and hood and laying it on the ground and laying her on it. 

He struggles to assess her wound as she rubs her head against his hand, trying to reassure him. 

His eyes cut sharply to the side as he takes out a knife from his belt, jumping onto the person approaching him and pushing them against the buildings wall roughly. He feels his hands tingle again.

"WOAH—Rune it's me!" Flor stares at him, dark green eyes wide and eyebrows raised in surprise.

Rune swallows around the lump in his throat and quickly backs off, putting his knife back into his belt. They both glance down as Ilya limps over to them and meows up at Flor. 

Friend! Here to help?

Flors eyebrows furrow as he kneels down and picks her up. "What happened?" He asks, looking at the slice on her side. 

Rune sighs and takes her from him gently, "I got in a fight again." Is all the explanation he gives as Flor shakes his head, white, fluffy hair swaying as he moves.

"Rune..." Flor trails off as he watches Rune fret over Ilya. He sighs before sitting on the ground by the shawl. 

Rune glances at him raising a eyebrow, "What are you doing?" 

Flor pats the shawl, looking up at Rune expectantly, "Put her here, I'll heal her." 

Rune quickly sets her down on the shawl, scratching her chin as Flor searches for something in his bag. He retrieves a small bottle full of a murky green liquid. Rune eyes it suspiciously, but doesn't say anything. 

Flor gives him an unimpressed look, "Are you really starting this again?" 

Rune looks to him, pouting at the bottle. "I didn't even say anything."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." Flor uncaps the bottle, pulling out a small paintbrush like tool and dipping it into the bottle. "I don't understand why you resent magic so much." 

Rune huffs, "I don't resent it." He watches as Flor delicately brushes over Ilya's wound. "I just don't... trust it." 

Flor puts the top back on the bottle and wraps a bandage around Ilya. 

Thank you!

Flor smiles and scratches her head before looking back to Rune, "You literally have the most powerful magic I have ever seen, and yet you refuse to use it." 

Rune pets Ilya as she rolls over onto her back, eyes closed as she basks in the glow of the sunset. "You know why I don't use it." He sighs, picking up Ilya in the shawl and standing, "I can't control it, it always gets out of hand when I try." 

Runes eyes wander to the burn on Flors arm, from a far away incident when Rune was younger and ignorant of the danger of his magic. When he was careless.

Flor didn't say anything to that, just pulls his sleeve down casually. Rune glances up at him, indigo meeting dark green. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at the smirk on Flors face, curly white hair bouncing as he chuckled.

"What?" Rune asked after a few insufferable seconds of silence. "Oh, nothing nothing." He stands with Rune, dusting himself off. "I better get back to the shop. I have a very... interesting customer waiting on me." 

He grabs his bag before turning back to Rune, regarding his with a sideways glance and a smirk. "Maybe you should stop by before going home, I think it could do you some good, make some friends." 

Rune rolls his eyes, "I've had enough of wandering the streets of town for the next month." He tucks the shawl around Ilya, letting her head poke out so she could see around them. "I may stop by sometime this week." He says quietly. 

Flor smiles blindingly at Rune, "If you don't I'll break your door down and make you." 

Rune huffs, a smile worming its way onto his face as he ducked his head. "Yeah, whatever. See you sometime."

Rune turns, walking the path to the forest on the outskirts of town, not looking back as he wandered the familiar trail to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

On his next trip into town, a few days after the incident, Rune made sure to leave Ilya back at his home, not wanting to risk her getting hurt again. 

The chime above the door to Flors shop rang as he walked inside.

Flor smiled as a woman walked from the counter carrying a strange waving plant with bright blue leaves. 

Flor smiles at him as he approaches, "well hello there stranger, don't think ive seen you around here before." 

Rune rolls his eyes and leas against the counter, "You're the one who insisted that I come by." He lets his eyes wander over the new plants and bottles littering the store shelves.

Flor wipes his hands off on a cloth before tossing it under the counter. "And you're the one who never listens to me." He shoots back.

Rune smiles at the easy banter, before the door chimes again. Rune glances over his shoulder, watching as a tall man with bright orange hair walks up to the counter. 

"Morning Flor. Got any work for me today?" The man asks, tapping his hands on the counter.

Rune glances between them, asking Flor questions with his eyes. 

Flor nods eyes and grabs a bucket from under the counter, "I have these potatoes that Rona needs planted in her garden, if you're up for it." He slides the bucket over the counter.

The ginger nods, taking the bucket from Flor and peering inside.

Flor pauses, turning his eyes to Rune. That grin was back on his face, and rune felt the hair on the back of his neck raise again. But before he could say anything Flor turned back to the man. 

"Oh, Iden, this is my friend, Rune. The one I was telling you about." Flor nods his head to Rune, who glares sharply at him. 

The man, Iden, turn to look to Rune. His sea-foam green eyes light up as he holds it his hand. Rune looks down at it, then back to the ginger. 

Iden lowers his hand and chuckles awkwardly, "Oh, Flor talks about you a lot. I haven't seen you around the shop before." 

Rune ducks his head, feeling embarrassment crawl over his face, "Yeah... I don't usually visit town." 

He turns back to Flor, "Which reminds me I need to get back home." He grabs his bag off the counter and turns to leave. "See you sometime, Flor." He hears them talk quickly before he exits the shop. 

Rune makes it about halfway down the street before footsteps approach him from behind. His hand goes to is belt discreetly as he glances over his shoulder. 

The ginger steps in line beside him, smiling as he walks. Rune raises an eyebrow before stopping. "Can I help you?" He asks, voice even as he regards him.

The ginger scratches the back of his neck, "Uh, I just wanted to ask you a few questions. If thats okay?" 

Rune scrunched up his nose, not particularly in the mood for company. He shrugs and continues walking, turning down a street instead of his normal path to his home. "I guess."

The taller man walks beside him looking around the town like it was new to him. Maybe it was.

"Flors talked a great deal about you." 

Rune hums a response, waiting for him to continue. 

"He talks quite a bit about your abilities." Iden says slowly, as if he's tiptoeing around his words.

Rune doesn't say anything back as they turn the corner again. They walk in silence as Rune feels the nervousness start to wave off of the redhead.

He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I would like to see your abilities, if its not too much of a hassle." 

Finally, Rune stops, turning to face the taller boy. "Listen, I don't know what kind of stories Flor is telling you, but I don't flaunt my magic." His stare is hard and cold as he looks up at Iden.

"Theres a reason why I don't use it, and i don't plan on using it anytime soon." He turns hardly on his heel and walks down the street, pace slightly faster.

He groaned inwardly as the ginger stepped in line beside him again. "I know, flor said you didnt like to use your magic, but I have land and resources that you can use to strengthen your magic." 

Rune quickens his pace as he pulls his hood over his head. He didn't have time for this, and even if he did he didnt want to spend it arguing with a stranger over something he had no business butting his face into.

The path to his house was approaching quickly, and Rune really didn't want this idiot following him home.

"Wait-! Just hear me out-" the ginger jogs to catch up. 

Rune is about to turn to yell at him when he hears a high wail. He freezes and looks around. 

"I have money, if thats what your interested in." Iden stands in front of him, rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a small pouch.

Rune scans the area around them. He could have sworn he heard....

Help!!! 

His entire body lights up at the sound of ilyas panicked voice. He feels the magic under his skin come to life, thrumming in his ears as he fights back the panic suffocating him. Ilya was in trouble, he needed to stay calm and rational.

He curses, pushing past the redhead and back into the town quickly. He follows the invisible trail of magic that links Ilya to him, turning and cutting corners. He doesn't eve register the ginger calling after him.

Rune turns the last corner, skidding to a halt as a man with auburn hair holds up Ilya by the back of her neck. She struggles and tries to get away, meowing and chirping panicked.

Shes the first to spot him, halting her struggle as she looks to him helplessly.

Rune!!! Help!!!

Rune takes a step back as the same three men that Rune got in a fight with step out of the shadows behind the man. 

Rune swallows, noticing the shift in the air. This was different than the other skirmishes hes had in the past. This was real.

The man in front reaches behind himself and takes out a knife, holding it up to Ilya. 

Rune steps forward, reaching out as he shouts, "No—! Don't hurt her!"

The man glances at Rune, looking him over as a sinister smirk crosses his face. "You gave my friends a hard time the other day." He speaks, voice low as the sound twisted through the air and to Rune.

The man looks to Ilya, running the back of his hand along her fur. "She would make a nice pelt you know." Ilya shrinks back and hisses at him. "I could get a pound for her alive." 

"Hey asshole!" 

Rune whips around just in time to see Iden throw a small round object at the group. The mans eyes widen as the object hits him in the face. 

He drops Ilya, cursing and holding his nose as the object releases a smoke.

Ilya immediately runs to Rune, hopping into his scarf as he kneels down to pick her up. He watches at the men cough, before Iden grabs his arm and jerks him away from the scene.

They both run down the semi-crowded street, pushing past people who shout at them as they pass. 

Rune looks around frantic as he holds Ilya, "this way!" He shouts, tugging the redhead through a wall of vines covering a hold in a old, crumbling building.

"What-" 

Rune covers Idens mouth, pushing him against the wall, "Shut up!" He whisper yells, closing his eyes as the magic in his blood sings. His grasp on the door holding his magic back slips, and he opens his eye, the golden glow of his magic lighting up around them. 

Rune opens his eyes again, as the overgrown foliage and lanky, erratic tree roots around them cover the opening they came through. Rune stomps them back when they try to wind up their legs.

Iden stares at Rune as he looks around them, taking in how the gold reflects like stars in his indigo eyes. He chokes as his heart stutters out of rhythm.

Oh. 

Oh no.

"Woah.." Idens voice is muffled behind Runes hand as he watches the gold swirl around them bringing the dark green and brown plants to life. They grow along the walls and floor, escaping through the holes in the ceiling to the sunlight.

Rune stays pressed close to Iden until the magic dissipates and the plants cease their movements around them. 

Iden reaches up and pulls Runes hand from his face gently, staring down at him wide eyed. His heart is beating too fast for his still movements.

Rune checks Ilya before glancing up at him. Eyes widening at the sea foam green staring intently at him. Noticing the dusting of freckles across his cheeks, and the flecks of blue in his eyes.

They stare at each other, before Rune steps away quickly, heat crawling onto his face. Neither say anything for a moment.

Iden coughs and scratches his neck, "That was impressive." 

Rune looks to him, before shrugging, "I guess." Ilya shuffles around the scarf before popping out and looking around, then trying to climb up Rune to his face. 

He pets over her, glaring halfheartedly, "I told you to stay home." He sighs and pets her. "This is why I don't bring you into town."

Ilya chirps unconcerned. Am okay now.

Rune shakes his head as she hops out of his shawl, her feet pitpatting against the floor as she trots over to Iden, rubbing up against his leg. He chuckles and kneels down to scratch under her chin. She purrs loudly, somehow irritating Rune, which was nearly impossible for her to do.

Rune watches as he pets her stomach and scratches her. She bites him playfully 

"Well, thank you for your help, but I really do need to be getting home now." He scoops Ilya back up, letting her crawl into his bag.

Iden stands too, looking at Rune with a expression Rune couldn't decipher. "Want me to walk you? In case something happens?"

Rune shakes his head, "No, I'll be fine on my own from here." He fixes his satchel before moving past Iden and venturing further into the dark building.

Iden follows, "But I still have some questions-" 

Rune vaults gracefully over rubble and foliage, before stepping out onto the street again. 

Iden chases after him, scooting past the fallen ceiling and tangling roots. He steps out into the street, spotting Rune as he steps down the path towards the forest. 

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, watching as Rune disappears into the trees, unable to cross the dense crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I've been working on this for quite a while and I'm just now starting to put it together. Don't know how long I'll keep it, it's starting to get to where I want it to be, but I may make some changes before I'm completely finished with it.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it, I appreciate the support!
> 
> Also on wattpad @ RuneRumKai


End file.
